User talk:Tesshu
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Axton page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 02:16, February 2, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Axton The link shows the developer clearly stating that Axton is bi-sexual. If you have other official sources that support your claim that it was "changed to heterosexual to avoid backlash", you need to link this in the talk page. Otherwise, you are trying to push your perspective onto the page over and above official sources. This would be considered edit warring as outlined in the Borderlands_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset (section 1-1) and could be terms for a temporary block. Again, in simple language: Back up your (repeated) statements or stop. Also, there is the dispute that some of Axtons quotes are different than they appear on the page. This is either due to missing quotes (such as both grenade out and 'nade out) or simple misunderstanding/misinterpretation. Please visit the Talk:Axton page and settle these things, rather than re-edit the page. Thanks. 07:36, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for responding. I have added to the discussion on the talk page. It was an interesting read. 20:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) This gets close to wikia terms of use, since there is no tolerance. I think I can answer that though, since I am reasonable about it. I am an old school homophobic with an extremely logical and open mind. Basically, I don't care what is going on... just don't involve me personally. I like to keep my personal life to myself and flirting is not professional. I don't go to social events (or bars) much at all so everything is under the context of professionalism (mostly, I am the consumer). Like I said, I don't care what is going on... but I also do not give those looking, my approval. I do not recognize marriage, so if anyone is looking for public approval, I exercise my right to disapprove. As far as individuals go, as with any stereotype, I choose to base my thoughts on actions and personality. Each individual friendship is what both people put into it. Respect for each others views and boundaries are paramount in all friendships. Some things just should not be said, while other things should not be done. Basically it is tolerance coupled (and intertwined) with respect. That being said, there are many people in this world that do not respect themselves, others, the gift of life, and the gift of freedom. This is regardless of complications from differences between others. It is actually kind of sad. As far as the Axton character: I don't even care. On a side note: I am talking with my best friend on steam (he is waiting for me to play) right now and he said "some people may call (me) closed minded for my views, but in doing so would be closing their mind to (mine)" 23:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I really dont know the difference. There is no way (imo) for anyone to have a preference on a story/bio without personal feelings on the subject at hand. Anyway, I am not sure what you mean by Season 2 DLC... Are you talking about the headhunter packs? 04:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Head hunter packs Its funny you should ask, since I bought my friends the packs not to long ago on sale. We just entered the Hunger pack and it was cool until listening to grandma wasted our night of playing (only one night a week of BL2 and only once in a while w/all 3 of us). I entered the Wedding pack and checked it out, just to see if anything would be worth it besides the Crawm pack. The introductory was very promising, I just hope Moxxie doesn't have a grandma that the developers feel should ramble on about whatever they think is funny at the time with very few real points in between. Anyway, I will have to take a raincheck on that question until I get a chance to check them all out, which will probably be a while. 04:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC)